


cycle

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Peter Parker, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, thanos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, Peter and Thomas just drive around together, not concerned about a destination. They would just drive and talk, just the two of them. It was like nothing else existed and Peter loved it. He loved every moment of it. Thomas would have one hand on the wheel, another holding Peter’s hand and running his thumb over Peter’s knuckles.In other words: Peter has a boyfriendddddd





	cycle

**Author's Note:**

> hi for anyone who cares, my previous works made me cringe so here’s this work which will undoubtedly be cringier!

He still wasn’t used to it.

 

The feeling of his boyfriend’s fingers gently running through his hair and lightly scratching his scalp, his own small frame pressed against Thomas’s chest, and just  _breathing._ He could hear Thomas breathe too, and feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest. The quiet sound of them just breathing resonated throughout his head and he decided that he didn’t want to lose that. 

 

He couldn’t believe it, not really. After everything that happened with Thanos and then what happened after Tony-

 

_Tony_

 

He missed Tony. Even though it’s only been a week. And Morgan, that goddamn _adorable_ little shit 

 

_[“Pete, I’m drenched in baby vomit. How the f-,”_

 

_”Mister Stark! Morgan is right there”_

 

_”Right. Sorry, Steve,” his tone was sarcastic, but his eyes shone with a distinct happiness and what looked like gratefulness._

 

_Pepper came in the room then, kissed Tony on the cheek and said, “Sorry, babe. Morgan is now mine.”_

 

_”How come she doesn’t throw up on you?” Tony grumbled._

 

_“She knows that women are just naturally preferable,” Pepper replied._

 

_Tony shrugged. “I swing both ways, but okay.”_

 

_Pepper shot him a playful glare then smiled at Peter. “Hi, Peter. Did Morgan throw up on you too?”_

 

_”Nope,” Peter said cheerfully, popping the p. “This is her third time throwing up on Mister Stark though.”_

 

_”Maybe it’s her way of showing love. She loves me more than you two,” Tony huffed._

 

_”No, Peter would be her favorite,” Pepper says, walking to Morgan’s crib._

 

_“I mean obviously. Peter is everyone’s favorite,” Tony says, ruffling Peter’s hair playfully.]_

 

He missed Tony, but tomorrow was a lab day and so that solved his problem. So he could focus on the perfect that was laying down next to him, Thomas’s arm wrapped loosely around Peter’s chest.

 

Somstimes, Peter thinks Thomas took lessons on how to make Peter this freaking happy. Maybe Tony had taught him how to play with his hair in that way that only he or Thomas could do. Or the way they could just lie in Thomas’s apartment, watching _Star Wars_ together, Peter adamantly assuring Thomas that, no, Han Solo was not more attractive than him. 

 

Sometimes, Peter wished that his moments with Thomas just never ended, or that maybe they could stay in that cycle forever. 

 

_Come home from school, do homework, go to Thomas’s, crash on the couch for cuddles and Star Wars because Thomas is fucking amazing and knows that I love Star Wars._

 

May had told him once how she wonders how he manages to get A’s in all his classes when he spends all his time with Thomas. 

 

_“I study with Thomas,” Peter shrugged._

 

_May gave him a knowing look and said, “Right. Studying.”_

 

_”I swear!”_

 

_”I know what Tony got you for Christmas,” May winked. “And you’re a teenager-,”_

 

_”Stopping you right there. Studying. I promise.”_

 

_”I never said you didn’t honey, just that you might be doing other things-,”_

 

_”I can’t hear you,” Peter sang, walking out the door. Not to Thomas’s. Not at all._

 

”Hey, Pete?”

 

”Mm?” Peter hummed lazily, glancing up to look at Thomas. Thomas smiled softly ran his thumb over Peter’s temple gently.

”I love you,” he murmured.

 

Peter positively  _melts_. He curls into Thomas’s body closer, resting his head in the crook between Thomas’s neck and shoulder. 

 

“Me too.”

 

His response is slightly muffled and quiet, but he knows Thomas heard it.

 

It’s a Saturday tomorrow. He gets Thomas all morning, Mister Stark all afternoon, and then Thomas again. May would poke her head into Thomas’s little apartment with a bunch of Thai food, and  have dinner with them. And then the evening cycle would start again.

 

_Bye, May. Love you._

 

_Dishes, then cuddles, then soft murmurs of I love you, then some more sleepy cuddles, and then sleep._

 

Peter had grown to love sleep. After the events of one particular grape flavored titan, he couldn’t sleep. He hated the idea of it, because if he closed his eyes, the pain would be back, the ashes would be back, and he just  _couldn’t do it again._

 

Now? Now he loves it. Saturday’s are his favorite days, because he knew he would have someone with him all the time. He loves that he can wake up and Thomas’s arms would still be around him, he loves that he will see Mister Stark and his adorable freaking baby, and he loves that he gets to repeat the same thing the next day. 

 

Sometimes, sleep is still hard. Sometimes, Peter would wake up in cold sweat, breaths coming out in heavy pants as he struggled to find the air he didn’t have with him on Titan as he faded away. Sometimes, he’s back underneath the crushed building from his Homecoming. Sometimes, he sees Tony getting stabbed, his pained grunt like a gunshot with Peter’s advanced hearing. 

 

Sometimes...

 

Sometimes he sees Thomas die.

 

Sometimes, Thomas dies because he wasn’t fast enough. Because someone shot him, because he isn’t good enough. Sometimes, he sees his Uncle Ben, bleeding out right next to Thomas and Peter can’t do anything.

 

Sometime, Thomas fades away, just like Peter did. But he doesn’t go quietly, he’s sobbing and clutching onto his shoulders, and Peter wishes he could just disappear with him, but he can’t. He never does. He sinks to the ground, Thomas still clutching at him as he wishes desperately for Thomas to stay, or for Peter to go with him.

 

Sometimes, Thomas leaves him. And that hurts more than what Thanos did, more than what Toomes did, more than when Tony stared at him coldly, saying that it wasn’t working out. Thomas told him that he couldn’t do it anymore, that he was done. He left the same way every time, the door slamming shut and shaking slightly on the ancient hinges. Peter couldn’t move, couldn’t chase after him, couldn’t beg him to stay or apologize, or anything. Thomas just left, and each time, it tore into Peter’s heart.  

 

But then he woke up. More often than not, he woke up with tears falling down his cheeks as he tried to slow down his breathing. He woke up, and Thomas was always there. He was always there, and his fingers would tangle themselves in Peter’s sweaty curls gently, whispering quiet assurances. He would hum softly, letting Peter feel the rise and fall of his chest, feel the breath coming in and out of his lungs.  _Still alive._ Thomas would wrap his arms a little tighter around Peter’s body, telling him that he was there. He wasn’t going to leave.  _Still here._

 

It makes it worth it. He distantly remembers the nights when he suffered quietly, images flashing through his mind without anyone there to stop them. Tony had been there, he had tried, he had held him and it made him feel better. But he didn’t get to see Tony as much. He had a baby now, and he should get a chance to be with his child. Tony would argue that Peter is just as much his child and Peter would smile gently and say, “I know. So do to Morgan what you did for me, but on a daily basis.”

 

And then Thomas came. 

 

Peter finally enjoyed the idea of sleep. 

 

What came with it was even better: he knew that he had someone. May had work, Tony had a child, Ned had a girlfriend, Mj had that internship in New Jersey. Now, he had someone that could be with him all the time. He had someone he could run into without fear of them being busy with work, or with a baby, or with another person. He had Thomas to himself, and for once Peter allowed himself to be selfish and decide that Thomas was his. 

 

He loved his family, no doubt about it.

 

That was now extended to Thomas, and Peter smiled each time Thomas came by his apartment to pick him up from school, and how they would sing horrendously out of tune to whatever was playing on the radio, how they would just hold hands and walk into AP geometry without batting an eye. How if May or Mister Stark didn’t pick him up, they would climb into Thomas’s old Chevy and drive.

 

Sometimes, Peter and Thomas just drive around together, not concerned about a destination. They would just drive and talk, just the two of them. It was like nothing else existed and Peter loved it. He loved every moment of it. Thomas would have one hand on the wheel, another holding Peter’s hand and running his thumb over Peter’s knuckles as he goes off about Flash being an asshole.

 

As much as he loves the evenings, he also loves the mornings. The way Thomas would shift slightly closer into Peter side, letting out a content sigh as the sun slowly crept up, theeay the sunlight would slowly stream through the windows. The mornings were slow, and sleepy, and he loved it. When Thomas finally woke up, he would immediately snuggle in closer to his body and whisper, “I love you,” as his eyes blinked open slowly. 

 

_I love you_

 

Thomas says it everyday, with so much affection that Peter just completly melts when the words leave his mouth. Everyday without fail, Thomas says it, and Peter replies, “Me too,” everyday without fail, his voice garbled with an overwhelming amount of love for his boyfriend.

 

He still isn’t used to it.

 

But as he drifts off slowly in the comforting heat of Thomas’s body and the arms holding him comfortably, he thinks,  _I could get used to this._

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written anything in a while so this is kind of shit, but i hoped you enjoyed lmao


End file.
